


a rosewick fic

by XxGh0stCatxX



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, haha - Freeform, this is based on another fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 17:00:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9616970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxGh0stCatxX/pseuds/XxGh0stCatxX
Summary: just a short ruby/roman fic :)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [a reylo fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5457191) by [treezie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/treezie/pseuds/treezie). 



ruby picks up torchwick and feeds him to a grimm. fucking obliterated.


End file.
